Invasion
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: This is my view on the Saurian invasion of Puckworld. Don't hurt me okay, just a haunting dream I had to write.


A/N: Some of these scenes may seem a little familiar (or they will when I get there). That's because the  
idea for these scenes in "Didn't know what I had" came from the idea for this fic. If that makes any sense.  
Anywho, this is a story of what I imagen the Saurian Invasion of PuckWorld was like. I can only go by what  
I've read and some guesses. I haven't seen the show enough for years to actually tell you. But I'm gonna' try  
anyway. This is a one shot deal, but maybe a long one. I also don't have spell check so forgive me okay?  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time I do not own MD: TAS, so no seuing. The only thing I "own" is the pan I'm writing  
with.  
  
  
Invasion  
By: Prince Tyler Breifs  
  
It was a mild sunny Tuesday morning when it happened. Most fateful days are. WildWing was hanging with Canard  
in his room, and I was watching som Sci-Fi movie. My name is NoseDive Flashblade. I was pretty much your average  
ten-year-old that day. Sure I was an orphan, but alot of kids had been orphaned during the massacures of 1992 (more  
on that in other fics). And I was somewhat short and scrawny for my age, most ofter being mistaken for a seven-year-old,  
but that had it's advantages. Having blonde hair and fifteen-year-old brother wasn't so bad either. But that was before I   
heard the Saurian engines. I was the first to hear them at our house. One of the first on PuckWorld I'm sure. I ran out back,   
full of curiosity, to see what could make a racket like that besides me. I scanned the horizon, and spotted it. A sleek red ship long  
and skinny at one end, and short and fat at the other. I could barely make out the black letters on the side. The Raptor. I was confused.  
I liked to stucy the PuckWorld air force, the big planes and loud noises facinated me, and I knew we had no plane like that. And even if  
we did it was forbidden by the council to fly over residental areas. WildWing poked his head out his window.  
"NoseDive! Stop making all that racket!"  
"It's not me!"  
"Well then who is it?"   
"That!" I pointed to the ship. WildWing saw it and took in a sharp breath.  
"What?" Canard poked his head out next to Wing's. I was astonded for a minute that both large ducks could fit in one window. The intensity  
of WildWing's voice quickly snapped me back to reality.  
"Canard...is that what I think it is?"  
"It can't be Wing! They're only in our history books!" Right then the speakers up and down the street clicked on. The voice of the head councilman  
filled the air.  
"All Ducks are to report home and get inside immediatly. Do not panic." That was hard to do as you could tell panicing was exactly what he was  
doing.  
"Dive come on!" I didn't move. I was to shocked to when I realized that there wasn't just one ship. There was hundreds of them all loud, most brandishing  
large dealy looking weapons. I heard a bike drive up behind me, and felt strong arms grab me around the stomache. I looked up, startled, to see my adoptive  
father. He and his wife had legally adopted us about a year ago, and since then we'd become close. Almost like a real family.  
"Come on NoseDive." He said gently, carrying me into the house. My mom, Wing, and Canard were in the kitchen.  
"Thomas..."  
"Downstairs. In the basement. Canard? Use my cell phone to call your parents and tell them you're staying here." Canard nodded numbly, eyes wide with fright.  
"Yes sir."  
"What's going on?" Wing's voice sounded on the verge of panic, and I felt the bottom fall out of my stomache.  
"I'll explain when we get downstairs." My dad carried me down stairs, and didn't put me down until Canard had called his parents and we were all safely hidden  
in the deepest, darkest, part of the basement. Even then he handed me right to mom, who held me firmly on her lap. It was like they were trying to shelter me from  
the fear, which only made me more terrified.  
"What's going on." Wing demmand again, not a question this time.  
"You guys probably already know, and I'm sure NoseDive doesn't. He's not old enough to have learned about this yet." Dad sighed. That, and the fact that he was talking  
about me in the third person, made me even more edgey. "Boys it's a Saurian invasion."  
"What?!"  
"How?!" I had no idea what a Saurian was, so I remained silent.  
"Somehow they must have escaped dimensional limbo."  
"But-but-but that's impossible!" Canard sputtered. "Everyone knows once you get in there's no escape!" None of this made sense to me, then.   
"Not true. If you have the right keys or someone let you out."  
"So you think someone let those slimmy lizards out?"  
"Yes Wing, I do." Mom was stroking my short hair, brushing it into my eyes. I sat silent and afraid. Whatever was happening was bad. And it was one of those things mommy,  
daddy, and Wing couldn't make just go away. Like the fact that my real mommy and daddy were dead. Suddenly there was a loud whistling, and then an explosion close by.   
The ground shook, and large peices of dirt and debree from what ever they had hit hit the house and broke some upstairs windows. When the shaking stopped Dad looked out one  
of the windows up.   
"They hit the Shanters home."   
"Oh my!" My mom gasped, holding me tighter. Something suddenly hit me. An invasion was meant to kill us. And what they'd just done was blow up the house next door. The house  
of one of my best friends Shannon Shanter. I couldn't help it, I started to cry.   
"Dive. Dive shhh. It's okay Dive. It's okay." That didn't help me, at all, because I hate being lied to. I wasn't a baby. I knew everything wasn't okay. Everything was wrong. Very wrong.  
Soon I felt Wing's arms around my shoulders as well as my mom's.  
"Dive sh. We'll take care of you. We'll get through this. You'll see." More whistling, more explosions. Each one brought more and more terror with it. Each one could seal our doom. Then,  
as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. I opened my eyes, just then realizeing I'd shut them. Mom was still holding me close to her chest. WildWing had his knees curled up to his chest,  
one arm around them, the other hand firmly holding mine. Canard looked frightened, sitting as small as possible inbetween Dad and Wing. Dad was looking out the window cautiously. I began  
to tremble, fearing we were dead and didn't know it. Mom sensed this and began to sing in a soothing whisper.  
"I'll walk in the rain by your side. I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand. I'll do anything, to help you understand. I love you more, then anybody can. And the wind will whispher your name  
to me. Little birds will sing along in time. The trees will bow down, as you walk by. Morning bells, will chime." She finished, successfully having calmed me down slightly. We sat like that for a few  
minutes, silent and terrified. Then a crash upstairs. The sound of wood and glass breaking. WildWing grabbed me from mom's arms instinctively, muffling my cry of terror into his chest. Silence for a few  
more minutes before the door to the basment was torn off it's hinges. Twenty of the biggest, slimest, lizard's I'd ever seen came trooping down the stairs. Mom shrieked, and Dad jumped up, firing the gun  
he'd always kept close to him at them. One of the dragon smirked.  
"Looks like a family of Ducks. Fiesty ones to." He pulled out a laser faster then I could blink and next thing I knew Dad was crumpled on the floor in a bloody heap.  
"Daddy!"  
"Thomas!" Wing looked away, hugging me closer to him and forcing me to do the same. Canard moved closer to us, his side millimeters away from my finger tips. Even with my face turned away I saw  
what was going to happen before it did. I heard the shot, heard my mom's screams stop viliontly.   
"Mommy." I cried into WildWing's shoulder. I tried to turn around, to at least see who had once again torn my family from me. But WildWing wouldn't let me.  
"What do we do with the young ones?" A dragon, what I no knew as a Saurian, grunted.  
"Take them to the camps. By age." I could almost see the sneer implied in this Saurian's voice. A clawed hand suddenly siezed my shoulder.   
"No!" Wing cried, tightening his grip on me. But the scally hand was like a vice, pulling hard and I heard a bone snap in my shoulder. I cried out in pain. Another hand sized me roughly by the back of the  
neck. He pulled me away from Wing, while nearly choking me at the same time.   
"Dive! NoseDive no!" Three large Saurian's seized WildWing under the arms, while another pinned Canard against wall.  
"Wing!" I managed to choke out. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Wing stuggling against the lizards to reach me, and the last thing I heard was a sharp cry of pain from him. Then all was black.  
  
Well that's it. Intense and of no real point besides just to write it. Now that it's done I shall continue with my serieses. Thanx for reading and please review. Danke, Merci, Gracious, or however you say it, thank you. 


End file.
